Digidestined of Hogwarts
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: One Ravenclaw student and Harry Potter have a shared secret that sets them apart from their fellow wizards and witches, they are the Digidestined of England, along with the partner digimon they must work together to help the others to defend both worlds.


DarkPriestess66: Okay, I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon if I did, well I wouldn't be living with my parents, and if you people think I'm quoting stuff...Hit the backspace button. Also I have a limit on my uploading data plan, sucks I know but it's the price I pay for having high speed Internet. So I'll update when I can. That goes for my other stories as well.

In this world, there are children who are Chosen to be partnered with creatures of digital origins. Two such children happen to go to a special school hidden in the English countryside called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; you may know one of them by the name of Harry Potter otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named. Before his first year, he witnessed the amazing battle with DigiDestined of Japan with Apocalymon. In doing so, he became a DigiDestined but he didn't know the term, he just received a digivice and met his partner, a Wizardmon. (Not to be confused with Gatomon's friend) so now he was in his Second year of Hogwarts and missing his partner dreadfully.

Harry sat on the bank by the black lake, staring at a device in his hand, thinking about his partner. "I wish there was a way to bring him to Hogwarts with me."

"Talking to yourself?" a cheerful voice asks, as a girl in a Ravenclaw uniform walked up.

"No just thinking out loud how can I help you" as he quickly hides the device in his robe

"I come out here, because I feel connected to someone, I know. Just like she's sitting by a lake herself," the girl replies, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear,

"Really yeah I feel like that myself sometime but I never had that many friends before Hogwarts" Harry states,

"I have some good friends, back in my native land. I sometimes see them. But other that. I'm stuck here." the girl states, she bowed a little, "Forgive me, I doubt you know me, I'm Airi,"

"Hello Airi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Harry but you knew that all ready so where are you from if I can ask?" Harry asks,

"Japan, but my parents moved here after all the trouble, that happened there four years ago," Airi answers, as she held something in her hand,

"Wicked I would love to see Japan someday, but what trouble happened?" Harry asks,

"The Digimon," Airi replies, she held her digivice firmly in her hand.

At her words Harry's hand went to his pocket holding his digivice

Airi leaded against the tree by the bank, and crossed her arms. "It sucks that Muggle items don't work here, I would give away all this for a chance to see my Digimon again," she waved her hand toward the castle.

"What you have a Digimon too?" Harry asks,

Airi nods, she held out her digivice, "None of them will understand."

"I thought I was the only one here with a digivice found mine about three years ago, Wizardmon been my best friend since then" Harry states,

"The strange thing is; these things still work here." Airi states, as she took her robe off and folded it up to use as a seat, she knelt down on it. "But my laptop doesn't and it sucks,"

"I wish it did we could bring our Digimon here think of all the fun we could have" Harry replies, feeling he could finally talk to a person who understood.

"Oh I would love to see Malfoy's face when a talking fox shows up. I have an idea..." Airi states

Harry perks up at this "oh do tell if it works im all for it"

"I think I know how to get both of our partners here, maybe I should have been in Slytherin, and this is their type of thinking." Airi states

"Yes, but it took Ravenclaw brain to figure it out now tell me what we need to do" Harry replies,

"You nothing, I have to contact my cousin and see if his partner can't find Renamon, she normally is a loner but she does hang with the partnered digimon sometimes."

"Well then lets get to it you can use Hedwig to send the letter." Harry suggests

"My cousin lives in Japan, I doubt your owl can fly that far." Airi explains

"Well we ask if there's a way to send it by Muggle post" Harry states

"Yeah, if you want to wait six months," a chiming sounded "that's not possible..." she reached into bag and pulled out her D-Terminal,

"What I thought Muggle devices wouldn't work here so how is that working?" Harry asks

"How should I know? I'm in Ravenclaw but that doesn't mean; I'm that smart."

"It's from my cousin." Airi states, as she tried to figure out how her D-terminal was working on the grounds of Hogwarts...

Well see what he wants and if he can find a way to send out digimon to us

"He's asking me when I'm coming back to Japan," Airi states, as she quickly typed back before whatever caused the Muggle device to work to change its mind.

"Wait does he know that you're a witch?" Harry asks,

"No, I just told him, I'm going to a boarding school and it was against the rules to use computers for recreation. I doubt he believed but he dropped it." Airi answers, "But he is another child genius like I am."

"Think it might be good idea to tell him" Harry replies,

"I'm Muggleborn, I can't tell him. It's against the law in the Wizarding world, remember?" Airi states, "and he would make me prove it, and we can't use magic under the age of 17 at home"

"You're right, I forgot about the bloody rules" Harry states "So do you think he can help us?"

Airi read the next message and smiled brightly,

"Well I take it that's good news" Harry states

Airi translated the message that said that Ken had found the two digimon that were partnered and he would try to find a port opened to England. "Yep, now the only problem is getting my laptop to work,"

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley can make it work here he got a Muggle car to run on magic" Harry states

"I thought I saw that and didn't it turn feral?" Airi asks

"Well yes but still it worked and im sure he could do it if not moine could I bet" Harry answers

"Do you really want to answer her questions about being DigiDestined?" Airi asks

"Ummm your right lets just see if we could get Mr. Weasley to get it working for us" Harry replies

Airi smacked herself on the forehead, "How could I forget."

"What did you forget?" Harry asks,

"Standard Book of Spells grade 7, it has a charm that allows stuff like radios to work," Airi states,

"And you think it might work on a computer well it can't hurt to try" Harry replies "Let go find out and get our digimon over here"

"I haven't tried it, it's a difficult spell." Airi warns,

"Well im sure you can do it" Harry encourages,

"If i don't try, then Renamon will have a few choice words for me and not all of them will be flattering." Airi comments

"Well then lets go and find out if that spell will work" Harry states

"I don't have to go anywhere, I have the book and my laptop here, never leave the dorm without it." Airi replies,

"Um you sure you're not related to Hermione are you?" Harry jokes

"Nope, not unless she has Japanese relatives," Airi answers "Ok well then Harry stand back there's no telling what will happen with this spell"

Airi pulled out her wand and set her laptop on the ground, then looked around to make sure they were alone. Then cast the spell. With a slash and a swipe a blue light left her wand and struck the computer at first it looked like the spell didn't work then it seemed to jump and move about then they both heard the familiar sound of it starting up

"I hope it doesn't really come to life like that car." Airi states

"If it does I'll help you hide it" Harry jokes while jumping up and down

"Some would think you're crazy," Airi states, as she typed in the program for the Digi-Port

"Well given that we're at a school for magic and are about to summon creature from a computer you just might be right" Harry replies

"Oh well, as she looked at the laptop, she typed a message to her cousin, 'Come on, already.'

"Better stand back," Ken states in Japanese, as Airi grabbed the back of Harry's robe and dragged him over.

With a flash of light and a chime two figures appear before the two students

"Renamon/Wizardmon" the two yells at the same time and hugs their partners

"Well Airi-Chan, where are we and I thought you couldn't use computers at school?" Renamon asks,

"Harry my young friend it's so good to see you again" Wizardmon greets

"This is a school for magic," Airi states

"A school for magic well Wizardmon you should fit in just fine here" Renamon teased

"Yeah, isn't it kinda funny that your partner is a Wizardmon and you turned out to be one yourself?"

Harry just blushes and rubs the back of his head yeah who knew this would happen?

Renamon jumps into a tree, looking around the place. "There are two humans heading this way."

That must be Ron and Hermione looking for me you two need to hide and fast

"Why should they? Don't you trust your friends?"

Yes I do but im afraid they might react like my aunt and uncle

"I doubt it," Airi states,

I still say you should let me blast those two after the way treated you Wizardmon growls

"Just let me at them, no one harms a DigiDestined."

"You must be Ron and Hermione," Airi states as the two came closer.

"Well yes, I've seen you around the school i wonder have you seen our friend Harry? Hermione asks

"I'm right here guys just thinking something out" Harry replies,

"You're blind if you can't see him. He's right here." Airi replies

"Airi, take it easy on them we're a little tried right know" Harry states

Airi bowed "Gomen."

"Huh what language is that?" Ron asked

"It's Japanese Ron" Hermione answered

"Yes, I'm from Japan but moved here four years ago." Airi explained

Hermione jumps up were you there when the attacks happened

"Yes,"

Oh my goodness that must have been so scary Harry you must have heard about right

What attack are you talking about moine?

"I just told him about it," Airi states

"I still don't know what you three are blabbing about" Ron asked with a confused look on him

"Should we let them in on the secret?" Airi asks, glancing at Harry then her gaze shifted to the tree

"Yes, we should they're my best friends here. Ok Wizardmon come on out you too Renamon" Harry answers

"What he said, Renamon." Airi agrees

Renamon jump from the tree and landed next to Airi,

allow me to introduce my self i am called Wizardmon and young Harry is my partner

"I am Renamon, Airi is mine."

Ron stares speechless as he looks at the strange beings while Hermione squeaks with delight

"Finally, Ron doesn't have something to say."

Harry look over at he partner/friend "Wizardmon get ready to be both glomped and asked a million questions

"Same with you, Renamon. I'm sure we have a lot of explaining to do."

With a fevered voice Hermione tackles Harry "why didn't you tell us you had a digimon? i mean how long did you have where did you find him what can he do how is he even here there are no computers here

Airi raised her hand, "I bring mine in the off chance that I might be able to go see my friends,"

"but how did you get it working here at Hogwarts? Muggle devices don't work here" Hermione asks,

"Standard Book of spells grade 7" Airi answers, with a shrug.

Harry looks over at his friend "umm Airi I think you broke her"

"Wow moine there's someone as smart as you are." Ron said quickly slapping his hands on his mouth

"Well I am in Ravenclaw," Airi states,

"But, but that spell is suppose to be very difficult to cast do you have how much trouble you would be in if that spell went wrong" Hermione rambled

"Hermione, relax nothing bad happened the spell went off with out a hitch" Harry states

"So, You're brewing a Poyjuice potion." Airi countered

"How did you know that who told you oh no we're in so much trouble now" Hermione states

Airi raised an eyebrow, "Why would I tell on you? only reason why I found out. is I sneak out and have late night conversations with Myrtle,"

Wizardmon looks at his friend "Is she always this excitable?"

"No she's actually taking this fairly well" Harry answers

"I'm just wondering where she was when the Digital world was showing over head four years ago," Renamon states,

"I bet I know," Airi states

"oh and where was that, Airi?" Harry asked

"In a Library of course." Airi answers.

Harry and Ron both fall on the ground laughing at the deadpan answer

Renamon looked at the two humans, "I will never understand humans,"

Wizardmon looks over at Renamon " i have to agree with you there Renamon"

"Well i never" Hermione huffs "now boys and Airi we really have to go curfew is almost here and we need to get back to our dorms"

"Alright," Airi states, "See ya tomorrow. Come on, Renamon. we need to talk, and I have to explain to the other Ravenclaws, I bet Luna will love this,"

"lets go Wizardmon you'll love the Gryffindor common room and then we'll plan a surprise for Malfoy" Harry states, as the four students and two digimon went to their respective Houses.


End file.
